djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
66th Slaughter Corps
The 66th Elite Corps, nicknamed the Slaughter Corps, was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars that likely saw continued service under the Galactic Empire that replaced the Republic. The 66th contained various units that specialised in offensive, defensive and support capabilities. Unit composition 1.197th Night Flame Division The 197th Night Flame Division contained a mixed variety of units that all had an above average ability to fight in dark conditions. Each unit had standard volunteer troopers, but also packed ARC troopers and other specialists. Achilles Company contained Gladiator Platoon and it's Spartan and Scythe squads. Achilles personnel made effective infantrymen and marines, able to rush the enemy, flank them, and annihilate their armour and cover. "Nighthawk" was the nickname granted to each member of the 77th Nighthawk Battalion, who were the true night time specialists. They wore black or dark blue armour with blue visors, except for the 77th ARC Unit which fielded some of the best ARC troopers in the entire division, who were able to choose between black-blue and red-grey armour each mission. 77th Nighthawk personnel excelled in stealth and escort missions, reconnaissance, military policing and straight up warfare. The Nighthawks had six companies -four mainline and two support- instead of the usual four. The 1st Reaper Company was known for "going for the throat", and contained a few sharpshooters and assassins, but was also just a handy unit for attacking targets in the dark and surviving in hostile environments. Serving as the 77th Battalion's airborne asset, the 101st Airborne Company was designed to attack and destroy targets from the sky. Their roster included the 84th Assassin Squad, which contained some of the Grand Army's only volunteer assassins. Grave Squadron was a combination of vehicles and infantry that could destroy fortifications and literally or metaphorically bury the enemy from positions on the ground or beyond it. Fuse Company and Fury Squad made up the Nighthawks' combat engineers. Shrapnel Company fielded pure infnatry, whereas Comet Company was another airborne unit which had the infamous Devil Squad, named after their fierce fighting methods. Spectre Company was fitted for stealthy reconnaissance but could also prove a nightmare to take down in close or far range combat, and Insanity Squad was found to be particularly unorthodox but surprisingly effective. 2.Zillo Legion The Zillo Legion was referred to as the "Jewel of the 66th" and it's combat personnel were jokingly called "Jewels" while it's support personnel were jokingly nicknamed "Jewelers". Zillo's jewel nickname was due to it's kill count, which was possibly the highest confirmed kill count ever achieved by a unit in the Grand Army. Apart from the legion's Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos and support personnel, it was entirely comprised of volunteer troopers. The Red Knights Regiment contained a number of ARC troopers and volunteer troopers who specialised in combat that involved close quarters firefights with blaster carbines and shotguns, and in melee combat with shields, electrobatons, magnaguard staves, and especially Z6 rotary cannons and two-handed broadswords. Their Vanguard Company was often deployed first and had the most Z6 rotary cannons at their disposal, along with some heavy weapons so that they could clear out heavy enemy presences and obstacles. The Red Knights also had the Honour Guard Unit, which contained personnel equipped with weapons and armour that were ceremonial yet practical. They were held responsible for securing the safety of various commanding officers and individuals with VIP status, especially from other units and allied governments. Meanwhile, the 77th ARC Unit was comprised of some of Zillo's most dangerous Advance Recon Commandos, who were split into fireteams Alpha and Bravo. It is quite possible that the ARC Unit was larger than a single squad, so the fireteams were exceptionally large. The Special Insertion Unit contained the Specialist Support Squad and Operations Support Squad. At least eighteen personnel large, the SIU was skilled at inserting behind enemy lines or into the worst situations and providing support personnel or supporting operations wholesale. The Zillo Legion also had the 16th Reconnaissance Squadron, which contained land and air vehicles, pilots, and a few ground-based personnel who all specialised in reconnaissance duties. The 17th Tank Squadron contained various tanks and support personnel capable of providing fast and devastating firepower. An unidentified paratrooper unit also served in the Zillo Legion. 3.34th Shock Legion The 34th Shock Legion was designed to hit enemy forces quickly and efficiently, and employed psychological warfare against organic enemy troops. 197th Night Flame Division Achilles Company * Gladiator Platoon * Spartan Squad * Scythe Squad 77th Nighthawk Battalion * 77th Unit ARC Troopers 101st Airborne Company / Assassin * 84th Assassin Squad 1st Reaper Company * Grave Squadron Fuse Company engineers * Fury Squad Shrapnel Company Infantry Comet Company Airborne * Devil Squad Spectre Company Reconnaissance * Insanity Squad [[Zillo Legion|'Zillo Legion']] Red Knights Regiment Vanguard Company Honor Guard Unit 16th Reconnaissance Squadron 17th Tank Squadron Unidentified Paratrooper unit 77th ARC Unit Fireteam Alpha Fireteam Bravo Special Insertion Unit Specialist Support Squad Operations Support Squad 34th Shock Legion Red Hunter Squad Yellow Bee Squad Purple Pirate Squad Personnel Roster 197th Night Flame Division Trooper CT-#### "Theta" Company Trooper CT-#### "Barrier" Trooper CT-#### "Eye Blue" Trooper CT-1812 "Whisper" Trooper CT-2222 "Fast Dash" Trooper CT-5529 "Shots" Trooper CT-8696 "Chess" Company Trooper CT-7103 "Hawk" Company Squad Trooper CT-6352 "Twitch" Trooper CT-5342 "Mythic" Trooper CT-4190 "Eclipse" Trooper CT-3202 "Godfire" Trooper CT-3237 "Tub" Trooper CT-4268 "Sketch" Sergeant CT-#### "Vision" Sergeant CT-7235 "Alpha" (?) Lieutenant CL-#### "Spike" Captain CT-#### "Grit" Captain CT-#### "Fusion" Captain CT-1860 "Hellfire" Captain CT-8880 "Shadow" Company Squad Secondary Battalion Commander CC-#### "Blackout" Battalion Commander CC-7432 "Clik" Jedi General Jarvdon Denelle Zillo Legion Trooper VT-**** "Pain" Sergeant-major VT-**** "K" Major ARC-1574-8 "Dusty" Knights Regiment Company Battalion Commander "Dae" Battalion Commander VC-6996 "Joy"Medical Officer Ravenite Battalion Commander "Kaze" Regimental Commander "Levi" Battalion Commander "Kicker" Senior Commander ARCC-2937 "Exces" Senior Commander "Blaze" Jedi General Nuro Toruga High General VG-0971 "Jace" High General Angelos 34th Shock Legion CT-3452 CT-3458 CT-3462 CT-3481 CT-1468 Senior Commander CC-#### "Gearbox" Unit-Wide / Personal Units Undisclosed Marshal Commander VT-#### Aldon Kainite Surface Marshal RC-6603 "Dunkel" Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:Slaughter Corps Category:66th Elite Corps